


finding emo

by ilovebees



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ur mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebees/pseuds/ilovebees
Summary: hahhahaha like finding nemo get it cos theyre turtles hahahaha
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	1. *kisses u*

**Author's Note:**

> *puts on a hat*

Chanyeol, in love with the freedom he had in that exact moment, had finally realized he was no longer in the place he had lived in for his whole life. In fact, he didn't know where he was. It then had occurred to him that maybe the ocean was a lot bigger than he had imagined.

He had only been confined to one area his whole life, forever learning about this big diverse world kept inside the rest of the ocean, guided by landmasses called "continents" with even more diversity in organisms, at this moment being "ruled" by "humans". How could one species rule over the planet? It couldn't be possible and it wasn't one of Chanyeol's daily concerns.

 _What would happen if I went_ _missing? H_ e thought to himself. _How would everyone react?_

He wasn't an "important" figure in the city. He would probably have a few missing posters then it would pass. He had a few close friends but wasn't considered anything to write home about. He was loved by those who knew him and valued those closest, but he knew it might pass. He felt they would easily move on.

Stretching his fins, he inspected their green tint in an attempt to distract himself. He took a deep breath and continued to swim on; _he was stronger than this._


	2. Two, bicth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello

Chanyeol swam and swam until he bumped into another sea creature. In fact, opening his eyes, he saw another turtle.

"How far are we from Waterlaide?" he asked, putting on a brave face.

"Waterlaide?" the other turtle simply looked at Chanyeol in confusion. "Son, you are nowhere near there. You're much closer to what the humans call the Philippines. If you swim straight for an hour, you'll find Manilaqua."

Chanyeol just blinked. "bitch what?"

However, he kept swimming.

And swimming.

And swimming.

\--

He made it to the gates of the city; decorated coral structures. The guards, however, looked less peaceful. 

Chanyeol swam up to them and asked them where he was. They confirmed Manilaqua was behind these gates. They had turned out to be a lot nicer.

 _It must be all the stress, clouding up my mind._ , thought the turtle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puts on a hat*

**Author's Note:**

> *takes off hat to reveal a second, smaller hat*


End file.
